Hepling The Girl Of His Dreams
by AreYouGonnaBeMyBoy
Summary: All she needed was someone to help her. Why didn't nobody see she needed her? When Troy sees her would he help? And why does she look so familiar? Troyella.


**Summery: **All she needed was someone to help her. Why didn't nobody see she needed her? When Troy sees her would he help? And why does she look so familiar?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, even if I want to own that lovely Troy Bolton, I don't.

**Helping The Girl Of His Dreams.**

**Chapter One**

She walked through the dark gray street, trying not to fall. The bottle in her hand slipped and crushed on the floor in millions of little pieces of glass and the transparent liquid spread through the floor. She desperately kneel in front of the liquid, while the pieces of glass pierced her knees. She wondered why she was so stupid to let the bottle fall. It was all she had, the alcohol. Well that was what she thought.

She sat in the sidewalk crying. She wanted to get home, to get out of the dress she was wearing and get to a comfortable bed. But she didn't want to go home to her mother, she probably didn't have anything to wear and she didn't have a bed. She laid on the street. The tears that came out of her eyes drew a path over her, now red, cheeks. Why had her guardian angel abandon her? Why couldn't she have a happy normal life like everybody else? Why had she became an addict? Why couldn't nobody see she needed help? Why was she in a Sunday night drunk and out, when she had school the next morning? How was she getting home?

She got up and decided that she really needed to get to her house. It didn't matter she would have to face her mother. She really needed to go to school the next morning, she couldn't fail, not this year, not her last one. She grabbed the post that was beside her and tried to stand up. She walked the rest of the way home. The streets were cold and dark, but she wasn't afraid. She knew nobody in the small town of Albuquerque would be out in this night at 4.30 in the morning.

Once she got to the doorsteps she stopped. The lights were on. Her mom was waiting to see if the was drinking. Suddenly the door opened.

"Gabriella," her mother said shaking her head in disappointment. She grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. After closing the door she slapped her in the middle of her beautiful face. "You were having a great progress in rehab. Why do you have to go and get drunk?" She hit her in the stomach. Gabriella's fragile body fell to the floor and made a loud sound. That's right, her mother hits her. That was one of the million reasons she had became an alcoholic.

--

He sat in front of the house the party was finishing. Even tough, it was Sunday they were celebrating one teammate, and because he was the captain he had to be there. He tried to find his best friend. He wanted to go home. He couldn't stand being the center of attention any more. He just wanted to throw basketball away and have a normal life, not being popular and having more than one real friend. The he saw Chad standing a few meters away from him with a short skinny girl.

"Hey Chad!" He approached them.

"Hey man, wanna go home? This party sucks"

"Yeah come on, let's go."

Chad left the girl and went with his half brother to the car. They had been best friends since they met when their parent told them they were gonna be brothers. They both liked the idea of having a brother and instantly became friends. They played basketball since they were 3 and were chosen to be on the team the first year in high school, but Chad's brother, Troy, had become the captain of the team their last year in school. They couldn't be apart, and were always, I mean ALWAYS together. They had the same friends, the same tastes, and even sometimes dated the same girl, but obviously at different times. But none of them had really found THE ONE and they weren't really looking for it. But they both new that they dreamed with the girl of their dreams almost every night even tough, they didn't tell each other.

Once they reached the house they could see a girl standing in the doorstep of the neighbor's house. They didn't know her, but they knew she lived there. She had left a month ago, they didn't know where, and came back earlier that week. They could only see her back, and Troy thought it was wired she was out at this time of day. They both saw when the door opened and the woman that appeared say, "Gabriella." Then they both disappeared and after a while a loud sound was heard. The brothers looked at each other with a confused look. But they couldn't do anything and it was getting cold, so they decided to entered their home.

As they entered, they could hear the silence. Both made their way to their rooms.

"Night, Troy," Chad said entering his bedroom.

"Night," Troy whispered.

While he pulled his jeans down, he looked through the window. He could see a girl's room he assumed was the girl in the doorsteps'.He wondered what had happened to her. Was she okay? Was she hurt? Why wasn't she in her room? Who is she? He couldn't think anymore, his mind couldn't function. He was too tired. He had woke up early to practice for the game next week and now it was 5 in the morning. He only had 2 hours to sleep. And he needed them for practice tomorrow, so he laid on his bed and shout his eyes. And there in his dreams the girl was waiting for him, with her brown curly hair and her petite curvy body.


End file.
